Question: Solve the equation. $4=\dfrac t{2.5}$ $t= $
Answer: Let's multiply to get $t$ by itself. $\begin{aligned}4&=\dfrac t{2.5}\\ \\ 4\cdot{{2.5}}&=\dfrac{t}{2.5}\cdot{{2.5}} ~~~~~~~\text{multiply each side by } {2.5} \text{ to get } t \text{ by itself }\\ \\ 4\cdot{{2.5}}&=\dfrac{t}{\cancel{2.5}}\cdot{\cancel{{2.5}}} \\ \\ 4\cdot{{2.5}}&=t \end{aligned}$ The answer: $t={10}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} 4&=\dfrac t{2.5} \\\\ 4&=\dfrac{{10}}{2.5} \\\\ 4 &= 4 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$